


Happy New Year

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Homosexuality, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	

[](http://imgur.com/KuWgmqI)

 

→First of all: HAPPY NEW YEAR !!!

→Second: I hate myself for choosing to do the sweater Dan filled with small embroidery in the shape of fir (which I still think is a kind of sweater he would wear)

→Third thing: these days I could not respond to recent comments: fear not, I read them and I thank you with all my heart, after January 7 I will answer, I promise.

→Last but not least: I recently enrolled in this site (→https://www.patreon.com/user?u=4671093) where I can upload my work online and visit the gallery must "subscribe" monthly ($ 1, 3 or 5). For all those who until now have supported me and wanted to continue to do so through this small "donation" just I say: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU REALLY. Fear not, though: I will continue to publish even here, on AO3, and paid the gallery will upload the same one or two unpublished drawings (so that those who pay have at least a few more satisfaction).  
I will start to upload my work in this gallery for a fee from this month, so January, uploading those already made, the first new designs will start from February, stay tuned;)


End file.
